Farmerama Basics
Here you'll learn the basics of Farmerama and how to start off. You will learn about planting, harvesting, filling orders, gaining EP, and lots more!! Read more: Farmerama Leveling Starting your farm The first thing you'll need to do is register. You can find this on the homepage of Farmerama. You will need to give yourself a Username e.g. Farmerjoe and you will need a password that is easy to remember, but don't use anything like your nickname or something easy that someone else can guess. (Make sure you don't share your details with anyone!) You will then need to provide your email address and your date of birth. Finally select your country and tick the boxes you wish to tick (Terms and Conditions must be ticked. Make sure you read through them) and click REGISTER and that's it, you have yourself your Farmerama account and your ready to play. Now wasn't that easy? Basic Crop Skills In the tutorial it will show you how to plant crops, harvest them and sell them. But incase you've forgotten here is a quick guide to growing produce. Your field is divided into a grid. On this grid, you can farm your land, plant trees or raise animals (see "Farmerama Animals" for more info about animals). Acreage Click on the acre symbol in the navigation bar (3rd tap) to move a small, medium or large-sized plot of land onto the field. The small acre has 1 square, the medium-sized acre has 2 squares and the large-sized acre has 4 squares. The larger the size, the more harvest you'll be able to reap. Drag 'n drop these acres around your field to move them. Acres are free; put as many of them on your field as you can. Once you've placed your fields you need to plant some crops. Crops Planting crops is really quite simple - just click on your field and pick an item from the pop-up menu. New items will be activated with each level; meaning the higher your level, the better your selec tion. Not able to plant anything, even though you've got plenty of plants? Well if you see a "0" in the plant menu, it means you're out of seeds. Take a trip to the city and buy new seeds from the seed shop (For more info, take a look in "City"). Planting seeds isn't the be-all and end-all of farming. There's plenty more work involved. You've got to water and fertilize your crops. Watering your crops helps to promote the growth of your plants. If you click on your cultivated fields, a menu will appear. Click on the water drop to irrigate or click on the manure pile to fertilize. This menu also shows h ow long it takes for your crops to mature. You can harvest your crops once they have stopped growing. (they do not need water, the feature is just there so you can speed up the process of growing your plants). If the water drop or manure pile is crossed out, this means you have no water or fertilizer left. Refill your water tank/water tower or clean out some animal stalls. Now all thats left to do is wait for them to grow. Harvesting Crops As soon as your crops are ready to harvest, you'll see a "Done" sign in the menu. Click on this symbol to harvest and have your crops sent to the barn. The barn will shake once your crops have been delivered. What can you do with your harvest? *Fulfill customer orders and deliver your crops to them. *Turn your harvest into animal feed in the mill. *Use your harvested goods to plant new crops. *Sell your crops in the city at the Farmers' Market (More info in "City"). 'Orchards' Orchards are a great source of income for little work. All they need is one free square on your farm to grow and they'll bear you lots of fruit! Trees Click on the tree symbol in the navigation bar to plant a tree. You'll find all kinds of different trees here to plant. Not all trees can be planted right away; you'll have to wait for some to be unlocked. Once they're unlocked you'll see a "0" beside the tree. Visit the nursery in the city to buy a tree which has been unlocked. When you return from the city, you'll see a number beside the tree which reflects the number of trees you bought. Drag 'n drop your bought trees onto the field and plant them wherever you want. You can also move trees around and give your farm its own personal touch. Harvesting trees/fruits Growing trees is as easy as it comes. They basically bear fruit on their own. All you have to do is click the tree to send the ripe fruit to the barn. Section heading third section Category:Crops Category:Trees Category:Planting Category:Fields Category:Harvesting Category:Registering ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,